Fairy Tail: Two Faces
by YumeFanFicSociety
Summary: Deep in the kingdom of Fiore a new crisis is looming. Our story leads us back Jellal Fernandes - a wanted criminal and his twin sister, one who given the right training could change the face of the world for better or for worst. She who carries a terrible power that rivals even that of Zeref. When Natsu of Fairy Tail discovers such a girl who knows what distraction will follow?
1. Prologue: Flames of Rebuke

The night was clear as a young boy, no older than 4 plods through the darkness of the night. His face scared with an unknown fear, his speed picked up as he saw a light in the distance. The golden flames that burns his house is not like he has seen before...this horror. From running his breath was uneven, slowly working his way through all the broken parts of his house. His heart started to beat faster and he turned. Just to see the crimson covered corpses of his parents. Lying there. The shock on his face as he rushes up to a small room, where his younger twin was sleeping peacefully. Unaware of thr situation. He shook her until she woke and grabbed her hand. From here he scurried out of the flames, pass the corpses. However a slight breath caught his attention, as one of his parents lifted their head, covered in so much blood he couldn't tell who it was. This person whispered just loud enough so that the boy could hear their last words.

"Son...please, for yours and Saya's safety...don't use the curse ever" The figure coughed and then a plank of wood fell and blocked any further communication. Running now the boy escaped from the house, into the woods lit by the moonlight. This boy's name was Jellal, Jellal Fernandez.

**15 Years Later-Magic Council Meeting**

15 years on from this incident , a horrible event happened involving the Tower of Heaven which even now is still confusing people. Due to the incident the council has been in despair after loosing two quite important members and as they thought that this event couldn't get any worse, they all get called to a meeting concerning another incident that happened in the northern woods.

"So then, we have another incident to take care of" Inquired Gran Doma, as he stares at the other council members.

"That problem in the northern woods, is that what you are talking about" Replied Michello

"Yes that is right, but at this rate it would be blamed on us" Gran Doma pointed out while searching through papers to find a way out... then he lifted his head and turned to Yajima who had his head down and was saying something under his breath.

"Maybe that is because it was kind of our fault this time" Muttered Yajima, knowing how this is going to end.

"Well, there is always one solution to this..." Concluded Gran Doma

"We haven't changed at all, have we even after the siegrain...no wait Jellal incident" Yajima butted in "So I guess we are just going to blame it on them" Yajima sighs, as he looks up to see each member glaring at him, and so it was confirmed.

"So our solution is, to blame it on them...Fairy Tail, all in favour raise your hand.", at this point just about everyone raises their hand. Yajima refrains but in this case his 1 vote against doesn't count. "That settles it, i'll go write up the papers, this meeting is dismissed" Gran Doma flicked his hand (like he was telling them to go away) and entered a small room ready to write up the papers, with that our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**After the events of the prologue our story leads back to a certain guild. A guild so out of control that they brought fear to the great magic council. Welcome to **_**FairyTail.**_

**Chapter one. Welcome to FairyTail!**

"ShoobyDooBop!... Thank you, very much, it has been a pleasure performing today." Gajeel Redfox cried. Only to be interrupted by a chair flying through the air and hitting him cold. Gajeel fell from his perch in the rafters...

The Steel Dragon Slayer crashed headfirst into the most dangerous object in fairy tail, Erza's strawberry cake! Erza clenched her fist and the fork in her hand was crushed to powder, tears momentarily forming in her eyes now glowing red, no... _scarlet_..

"Requip Purgatory Armour!" Blackness swirled around the armour suit as she _jumped _to where Gray Fullbuster stood at the far end of the building. Suddenly Levy appeared at her side! Battle reflexes in Gray switched on as he ripped off his shirt. "_I shouldn't have thrown that chair!_" he muttered between clenching teeth "ICE MAKE... SHIELD‼." A barrier of ice crystallised between the pursuers. "Fight like a MAN!" A new voice roared, just as bestial as the roar, a bare arm crashed through the ice barrier! Elfman charged at Gray!

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia Loxar wailed rushing to his side. Unfortunately she tripped over the _second_ most dangerous object in Fairy Tail... Cana's mammoth ale barrel smashed to the ground! Precious liquor seeping into the floor board's... Thinking fast Juvia _liquefied_... Just in time as well! Cana flew into a red mist fury! The first thing she saw was... Gray! Cards flew at him each with deadly inscriptions inside.

Meanwhile in the basement Natsu was sleeping... His own house being such a tip that it was dangerous to sleep in. Well, was anyway... Only to be met by the remnants of Canna's wine. "FIRE DRAGON YAWN!" Natsu cast as he woke up. ... The Alcohol caught fire! Flames licked up the walls and in an explosive blast the lower levels of fairy tail imploded! Smoke filled the drowsy dragon's lungs...

Natsu _ate_ the flames before him. "Thash tasteish BRILIANTsh ... hic" natsu gurgled obviously negatively influenced by the strength of the beverage he ingested alongside the flames. Scales appeared faintly along our hero's skin and his eyes clouded with rage. Now enhanced with raw power the drunken wizard _flew_ through a rather charred hole where the ground once stretched.

Gray stood naked in the corner of the giant room dressed only in his knee length boxer shorts etched with an awesome ice graphic. Before him held a meter ice thick wall. Clinging between that wall and Gray a liquid Juvia stuck to the wall strengthening it with her body. A fierce red blush glowed on her watery face. For a moment they held each other's gazes filled with a beautiful understand leaning closer to each other lips apart and ...

Outside the ice shell the magi of fairy tail where momentarily disoriented by the guildhall's floor _incinerating_... But none of that mattered now... The whole mob charged toward Gray!

Gajeel now fully awaken used Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron Godsword ! A befitting title for black blade that pierced the ice barrier. Ice and metal snowflakes shattered into beautifully deadly missiles.

"Gray-sama there is something I wanted you to know... I ... I kinda..." Juvia whispered, interrupted mid-sentence as suddenly Black steel ripped her in half! Her body fluids pooled in a puddle on the floor before she burst back to her original humanoid shape.

Gray stepped forward between his guild mates and Juvia completely confused and disoriented. Barely parrying Gajeel's next attacks with a hastily cast Ice Make: Excalibur... "WHY ARED YOU ALL BULLYING GRAY ... Hic! A dragon roared. "I'm all fireshed up NOW! hic...ROAR OF THE FIRE DRA..."

"**Natsu**_** Dragneel!**_ " Two words tore through the fighting. Two words and the whole guild was silenced. A giant's fist tore through door of Makarov's office grappling a struggling Natsu inside by his scarf.

**Natsu and friends have just wrecked the fairy tail building... Well nothing new there... So why is Makarov so angry? And why does the paperwork in his hands have a magic council seal?**

**Chapter 2. Injustice Prevails!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Misson

Previously  
Natsu Dragneel! "Two words tore through the fighting. Two words and the whole guild were silenced. A giant's fist tore through door of Makarov's office grappling a struggling Natsu inside by his scarf.

now  
"Natsu" said the enraged guild master Makarov "due to you repeated destruction of property, the council demands you do a job to compensate, you have to find the reason or person or thing that is destroying dark guilds this job is for you and you only you. There is the only exception you may also have happy come with you and Natsu the reward is 10,000 jewels meaning that it should be of medium difficulty but just be careful go to the dark guild ... And have a look they reside in a forest just north of Fiore

"Yes master" said Natsu who looked ready to run out the door if Makarov had not still been holding his scarf, Makarov let him go. He grabbed happy and ran to the train before realizing what he just did, he was already on the train,( "mmmpphhh how-*gulp*- longer happ"-*puke*"two more hours "happy responded looking quite green after looking at Natsu to long) and on their way to a nearby recently destroyed site of the dark guild... That Makarov mentioned before.

It was in a bright forest filed with multitude of greens and some different tonnes of yellow Out lining the forest . "Hey happy how do we find this dark guil- ...(Natsu stops talking to look at happy to see him day dreaming) Happy" *snap* Natsu clicked his fingers in front of happy "happy hello" " ffisss*snap*h ha what *happy blinks* Natsu don't I'm hungry and ... Where are we" "happy were in the forest just outside of Fiore , we have to find this person destroying dark guilds and questing and possibly fight him and take him into the magic council you ready because IM FIRED UP I mean how hard could it be to find one person "said Natsu to happy "aye sir "they said as they begin the search of the dark guild location to find rubble but right in the middle of it stood a girl


	4. Chapter 3: Mysterious Figure

**Previously in Fairy Tail: Two Faces**

After the chaos at the guild, Natsu was chosen as punishment to take on a dark guild request. Given by the council, themselves! Now he is on the job and Lucy is sulking back in Magnolia.

**Lucy's House**

"Aww, that's no fair" A loud voice roared out of the small house. "He said that the next mission, he would go with me"

This young lady we have here is the one and only Lucy Heartfilia, newbie to the Fairy Tail guild (and seems to have a thing for Natsu…..hehe)

"I guess though, he had no choice" Peering out of her window, into the town in front. Stretching her next to search over the houses, trying to spot the edge of Magnolia.

**Back to the scene in the woods, Natsu and Happy stares as a female hooded comes into the spotlight.**

Slowly, leaning forward Natsu took three steps with the question "who is this person in front of me?" in his mind. The curiosity grows inside, the nearer he got, the more tension built in his heart. Suddenly a gust of wind blew, then alarmed the figure fled deep into the woods.

"I wonder who that was…" muttered Natsu, still plodding forward. His pace speeding up, as another figure lays on the group, pretty much still. The closer and closer he got, the more the excitement grew inside. Natsu stepped into the clearing to find a pile of people, boy and girls, a whole guild in fact.

"What happened here? Happy who are these people?"Natsu questioned concerned that these people had been attacked by the dark guild."Were these people attacked by that guild, what's its name…..Crimson Flame"

"No Natsu, judging by this guild mark they are the guild we are looking for, they are Crimson Flame, all of them" Happy answered turning nervously towards his partner. "It was that girl, it has to be."

"Well let's find her then, I manage to get a faint scent, it's not much but I can work with it" Replied the confused Natsu as they ran, somewhere. "However, it does seem familiar"

Many twists and turns later our two heroes get closer to their destination, the thick trees start to open up to reveal a whole new world. A tiny cottage sits in the distance...


	5. Chapter 4: The Small Cottage

**Previously on Fairy Tail: Two Faces**

Once Natsu was sent off…slight worries grew from the guild, including Lucy. Natsu is currently in the wood, following the scent of a hooded girl. From this he was led to a small cottage in a clearing.

"I'm all fired up" Natsu yelled as he ran towards the cottage "FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST". The petit door burst off its hinges, to reveal a quaint room and a blue-haired girl. Shocked she turned, with a panicked face, a tattoo like mark on the side of her face became clear.

"Natsu, you overdid it. Just look how scared she is" Happy said while putting his head in his hand and shakes it, in disappointment. "Wait a minute….is that…..Natsu!?"

Natsu astonished glared at the small figure, he didn't understand…he was him…or was it. He asked "Jellal…is that you…..pfft did you have a sex change or something?" Marginally confused Natsu stepped inside the cottage, the girl let out a slight laugh but that didn't last long.

"No, I don't know who you are talking about…"She stepped backwards as if ready to attack. The mood suddenly dropped, it grew tense. "So who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail, and this is Happy of the same guild…we originally came to this side of town to hunt a dark guild known as Crimson Flame but it seems that you came along and took my prey" Natsu, still not focus and unable to recognize her battle stance. Happy now worried peers up to Natsu.

"Natsu, I have a bad feeling" Happy tugs on Natsu's coat but he didn't notice…at that moment it was too late. The girl was whispering something, an unknown spell as a huge gust of wind blew Natsu off his feet and out of the cottage.

"So you wanna fight then, eh? Then at least tell me your name" A fire grows in his eyes, looking more prepared than before…and slightly angry.

"Fine, I'll give you that…" She hesitates, then shouts out "My name is Saya, Saya Fernandez".

And so that ends this chapter…

Next time Natsu vs Saya


	6. Chapter 5: Saya Vs Natsu

**Previously on Fairy Tail: Two Faces**

After finding a strange cottage in the woods, a fiery battle heats up between our heroes and the mysterious girl, who we find out to be Saya Fernandez.

"Saya, that's quite a cute name but it seems that I underestimated you" Natsu said, fists clenched as his eyes gazed towards the girl "Let's get this started."

With that Natsu screamed out an attack, jumping towards Saya. Saya then dodged. Behind her however her house was on fire, her before unscratched house now burns in flames. A streak of tears fall now her face as she lifted her hand, a bright light appeared and she pounced towards Natsu and Happy.

"Not again, I can't go through that again….I can't even remember his name, it's horrible." Her house now pretty rubble as she looked back at the crimson fire grew and slowly turned the little cottage into a pile of ash on the ground.

At this moment…Saya was frozen to the spot, her tears have taken over her face. She collapsed. Unknown about this sudden development, Natsu stayed still, waiting for his eyes to focus after that sudden flash. Natsu then sprinted towards her.

He picks her up and carries her back into the woods. "Now you have no home, I'll take you with me, my home. A place where we are all like a big family, a place we know as fairy tail." Natsu whispered, even though Saya was out cold. "Now you owe me a proper fight when we get back."

He smiled and turned to Happy who was flying next to him. "Aww that was a boring mission, I didn't get to burn as much as I wanted to" Complained Natsu.

"Aye but we obtained a greater prize, a new friend" smiled Happy.

Next time on Fairy Tail: Two Faces

Welcome to the guild Saya.


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to Fairy Tail Saya

Previously on Fairy Tail: Two Faces

After a (super) short battle, Saya collapsed…unknown of the reason for this Natsu ended up picking her up and carrying her to somewhere he trusts, this chapter starts in the Fairy Tail medical centre where Saya is just waking up with Cana by her side.

"Natsu, the girl is up" shouted Cana as she twisted her body towards the medical centre door, she picked up another barrel of alcohol and exits the room. "Ok, I'm going back to the main hall now."

Saya attempted to lift her head but couldn't straight away, soon after she fully sat up. She looked around, at that moment Natsu burst in. Happy following, then Lucy and Gray.

"SAYA! Fight me, you owe me a proper fight" Natsu shouted, obviously not taking into consideration that she had only just woken up.

"Natsu, don't be too hard on her, she has only just woken up" Lucy smiled and pulled him back to stand next to her. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you…welcome to fairy tail Saya-san"

"So your name is Saya….however something really bothers me. That mark on you face, were you born with is or did something happen?" Queried Gray, he turned to Natsu who also had a worried face. "You understand what I am saying don't you, it's the same as his."

"Who are you talking about, who is this him?" Saya, now bewildered asked but they all just turned away. "Please this person may be the one I am looking for"

"Looking for? What do you mean?" Questioned Lucy. Saya hesitated and her throat dried as she tried to explain. At this point the only and only Titania enters, Erza Scarlet. Shocked, she froze on the spot at the sight of Saya"

"Is that?" Her voice became shaky and her body temperature seemed to of dropped unexpectedly. After everything that happened at the tower of heaven, this person everyone who was talking about was presumed missing, apparently.

"No Erza, you are all wrong, her name is Saya…Natsu found her in the woods on that council mission he was sent on" Explained Gray but Erza didn't seem convinced.

"Hello, my name is Saya Fernandez" Saya's voice now seemed weaker, a slightly worried tone in her voice.

"Fernandez…Natsu how could you be so stupid…his surname is Fernandez" The tension built when Erza said that, she then continued "He is Jellal Fernandez."

And so another chapter finished…

Next time The Shocking Truth.


	8. Chapter 7: Twins

**Previously on Fairy Tail: Two Faces**

**"Fernandez...Natsu how could you be so stupid. His surname is Fernandez" The tension built as soon as Erza said that, she then continued. "He is Jellal Fernandez".**

**So it turns out that there might be a connection between this girl and him...and by him I mean Jellal Fernandez. A missing wanted criminal that was to blame for the tower of heaven problem a month or so ago.**

"Erza, you can't be serious?" Gray looked at Erza with a worried look. Erza made her way towards Saya and pushed her down on the bed. Her eyes were dead and focused on the small girl who lay in front of her. The tension in the room grew as everyone was staring at Erza, she had lost it.

"Re-equip" She mumbled, summoning a spear in her hand then aiming it at the defenseless girl on the bed. She has lost her mind, her thoughts were jumbled as if it wasn't her controlling herself. Lucy ran towards her and grabbed Erza by the shoulder, pulling her off. Suddenly Erza started to attack Lucy,what was going on.

"Open the gate of the Lion, Loke" Lucy screamed as Erza's blade was right near her face. Loke had appeared by her side and had deflected the spear out of her hand.

"Lucy are you alright?" Loke questioned as Lucy pulled out her whip.

"That isn't Erza" She was concerned and yelled. "Natsu, Gray knock Erza out...there is some dark magic here. Loke, use Regulus try and hit her directly but don't kill her."

"Regulus lend me your strength so I can help my contractor" He summoned the light and lunged towards Erza who was trying to get her spear from the floor. He hit her in her stomach and sent her flying towards Gray. "You're right Lucy, Erza wouldn't be beaten this easily."

"Ice make, Lance" Gray shot lances at Erza leaving her on the floor, seems she is unconscious. "That was way too easy"

"Ehh, I didn't get to fight Erza, that isn't fair" Natsu started whining in a corner but something caught his attention. A black figure flew passed the window, he pointed but it was too late. They were gone.

"Loke, you can return, I think the fight is over." Lucy smiled and sent Loke back to the spirit world. She made her way over to Saya who was still in a state of shock.

**Lucy POV**

We can presume from that the target was Saya here, but why. I used quite a bit of magic energy summoning Loke, I guess i'm still not used to him being one of my spirits. I make my way over to Saya, she's scared. It's written all over her face. She looks like she wants to cry, I pull her into my shoulder, trying to comfort her. I turned my head to Natsu and Gray and said "You guys take care of Erza, I'll try and get information from Saya."

I lifted her head, starting to ask some questions while Natsu and Gray were leaving the room. "Saya, do you know anyone called Jellal." She shook her head. "Is there anyone you think would want to hurt you in anyway." Again she shook her head and then after about 30 minutes of questioning something finally came back to her.

"My twin brother... I have a twin brother. I can't remember his name but when we were younger he saved me, I was only 4 so my memory is faded...that was 14 years ago or so I believe" Wait what...she is older than me but she looks like a little kid, I tried to keep a straight face and let her continue. "It was a fire, we were attacked my parents...my parents...parents...Jellal." She suddenly collapsed on my lap, I guess it was a bit much for her to remember, I do have something to work with though now.

I lifted and lowered her head back onto the bed, then made my way to the door. I open it to still see Erza knocked out. "Natsu, I found something. She has a twin and the last thing she said before she fell back asleep was Jellal, may be they really have something. What if Jellal is Saya's twin brother?"

"I guess it's a start, but hopefully I will get to fight someone properly soon, it's getting quite boring waiting at the side" He complained.

"So how will we find out if it is true?" Questioned Gray.

"Well I guess something in the Fairy Tail library may have something, it's a gamble worth taking." I pointed out.

**(And with that let's end this chapter here, I know I haven't updated in so long, i'm so sorry. I'll try and get these updates on faster -Alice)**


	9. Chapter 8: Fairy Tail Library

Lucy POV

I made my way with Natsu to the underground library under the guildhall. It was a private library that only members really know about, it contained pretty much all the information we would normally need on missions and areas around Fiore however today we are here for something different, the Fernandez family. Saya was still resting in the medical room after she collapsed. Poor thing she has been through a lot within such a short time. From what I gathered from Saya's desperate panic a few minutes ago, I can conclude that Jellal had something to do with her, I don't know what. But there is a possibility that the twin she was talking about was actually Jellal Fernandez.

"Natsu, when we get to the library make sure you don't destroy anything?!" I reminded Natsu knowing that he will just get bored and start destroying the place. Happy had somehow snuck in behind us and was flying over Natsu's head.

"Lucy...Why would you think I would do that? This is important right? Saya is a new guildmate." Yeah he can't keep that innocent act up for long and what was this about Saya becoming a guildmate, who decided that?

"I know what you are like Natsu" I pulled a slightly annoyed face and he seemed to of backed off a bit. "Everywhere we go we end up causing trouble for everyone, especially you and that fire magic."

Natsu fell silent as we entered the library to notice Mira sorting out the books with some help from Laki.

"Yo Mirajane" Natsu shouted even though Mira was just in front of us.

"Oh, Natsu, Lucy and Happy. What brings you down to the library?" She questioned, putting the book she had in her hand down.

"It's just Natsu brought home this girl, Saya" Mira's eyes lit up but Lucy knew that what was going into her mind is not normal. "And we need information"

"Ooh, what type?" Laki seemed to of caught onto what Mira was implying.

"Just some information on the Fernandez family." The light in Mira's eyes faded once I mentioned the name.

"Fernandez, eh? As in Jellal...that Fernandez" Mira asked and all I could do was nod. "Our information on that family is limited due to the unknown cause of most records disappearing."

"We just need to know where this girl fits in, she looks exactly like him." I explained but Mira just pointed at one book in the corner of the room.

"I believe that is the only book that will tell you anything, I'm sorry but there isn't any more." Mira sighed, Laki just went back to piling books.

Natsu, Happy and I sped towards the direction Mira was pointing to, to reveal a small book. The cover was tattered old material that isn't really used anymore. I remember my father using this occasionally to cover his books that he would let me read.

"Natsu, be prepared." I took the book off the shelf, expecting there to be some sort of spell or similar hidden underneath. But it appeared to just be a book, no strange trap, or rigged bookshelf. "I believe it's safe"

Natsu made his way to a table, clearing off all the books Laki had just piled.

"Hey Natsu, I just stacked them up" Laki pointed out, annoyed as she stared at the pink haired boy, who had placed himself on a small table in the table. Well that's Natsu for you. I sighed and made my way to sit next to him.

"Eh, Oh sorry Laki, Natsu and I will pick them up in a bit" I said, well Natsu wasn't going to. He was focused on the book I had in my hands.

"So ...Luci...what's the book?" He questioned.

"My name is just Lucy first and just wait I haven't opened it yet!" I shouted back, why he had to be so impatient. I pulled back the cover of the book to reveal the first page. There really wasn't much to it, it wasn't like an information book though, and it was more like a diary.

_The first page read:_

_So this is the start of my journal._

_Note to whoever picks this up in the future, I guess I died or somehow lost this book._

_The name is Hana Fernandez, wife of Kazuma Fernandez and mother to two wonderful children._

_If you are reading this then you won't find out much._

_I just want to start my journal saying_

This is a dedication to my two children who hopefully will find this in the future and find out what their lives were like.

In dedication to the Fernandez twins: Jellal and Saya

Love you two very much.

This first page is all we needed to confirm or assumptions.

Jellal Fernandez is Saya's lost twin brother.


	10. Chapter 9: Void

Lucy POV

"Natsu, you get what this means...don't you?" I asked, pulling a concerned face. He was staring at me shocked and confused. "Jellal is the twin Saya was talking about, we have just concluded everything that we suspected and it is all in this journal. Who would of guessed that with would be the key to finding it out." I had kind of trailed off but even so Natsu just stood there, with a blank expression.

I tapped his shoulder but there was no response. What is going on, that was when he suddenly collapsed.

"Natsu, what's going on" I shook him to notice a small magic circle on his back. "This is, this is a paralysis magic circle." I twisted, who could of got Natsu like this.

"Show yourself." I stood up, leaving Natsu at my feet. "Who are you? And how did you do this."

"The same way as I will do it to you." A pulse hit me in the back and I start loosing consciousness, they got me but how. "It's time for you to go to sleep Miss Lucy Heartfilia."

I was able to make out a small silhouette but it wasn't enough to work with, and I finally lost my consciousness.

General POV

Lucy had closed her eyes, just as the mysterious figure came to inspect the body.

"Yukari we have disposed of these fairy tail members, well it gives us enough time to get rid of that monster Hana created."

There was one small problem in their plan though, one member who had been too busy looking for books about fish to even notice the situation. Happy.

"She and her twin are monsters to this world, we need to destroy their existence." Happy turned and quickly hid under the table.

"I wonder what they are talking about, they aren't members of the guild" Happy looked puzzled, cowering under the table was his only option. "Where are Natsu and Lu-" Happy scanned the room, then noticed the two on the floor. Absolutely no movement in their bodies. "Natsu..."

Happy wanted to go towards his friend but even this small cat knew that he would just get in the way. For now he needed to get help.

"Keh, Keira you are so simple-minded, we came here because we heard that this was the only place where we haven't searched for information." A taller girl appeared from the shadows, the other girl was in a red hood with her face covered so Happy couldn't observe what she really looked like.

"Yukari, we need to get rid of her now" Keira protested but Yukari just disappeared into the shadows again.

"Aye, this is a problem, I need to warn someone" Happy crept across the floor trying to escape the library. His movements were light so they made hardly any sound, sneaking as low to the floor as possible, trying not to look back at his lifeless friend that was behind him.

"YUKARI WE NEED TO KILL SAYA FERNANDEZ" Keira screamed, attempting to get Yukari's attention.

"Saya" Happy stared at the floor boards, his shock overtook him. "I need to warn her."

That was Happy's mistake, even if she whispered now that the conversation between the intruders calmed down it was hard not to be able to hear him.

"What was that?" Keira twisted and pin-pointed the blue cat. "What are you doing here kitty...eavesdropping?" She smiled but that smile soon turned into a psychotic face. "Kitty cats shouldn't listen to other people's conversation"

Happy's ears drooped, Keira raised her hand. "Lost Magic: Lost Void"

Suddenly a black hole appeared behind Happy. Quickly he flicked out his wings, trying to fly away but it was too much, the gravity force was too strong for Happy. It wasn't long before his magic was close to giving up.

That is when she appeared.


End file.
